You Can't Fight Destiny
by NiceAsPie
Summary: Destiny is calling Aragorn and Legolas...but they don't want to hear. A/L Slash. Bad summary, I know
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, and neither are the locations. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkein and various affiliated companies. There is no intention of plagiarism or copyright infringement. Everyone will be returned safe and sound, with food in their bellies and smiles on their faces (:D).

A/N: I know, it's only short, but it's the best I could come up with. I have issues with getting ideas from my head onto paper (or, uh…a computer screen), but I hope this suffices. Please R&R!

The serenity of Rivendell greeted the sleepless elf as he walked into the courtyard, the cool night air embracing him tenderly. He sighed wearily as a gentle wind lifted a lock of his silvery-blonde hair, and he tucked it back behind his ear automatically. _Legolas…what are you doing?_ He whispered to himself. He had been the last of his companions to arrive at Rivendell; politics at Mirkwood had delayed him. The entire group – the Fellowship – had convened to mourn the passing of Elrond. The elderly elf had been ill when he gave them their quest all those years ago, struck with a mysterious illness that even the most potent of elvish magic could not cure. And now he was gone. Legolas couldn't believe that he would never hear his sage advice again. So lost in his reverie was he that he didn't hear the footfalls of the one creeping up behind him. He jumped as a husky voice rang in the clear night.

'Mellon nin (my friend), what troubles you so that a mortal can sneak up on you?' Aragorn asked, grinning.

Legolas smiled, hoping to hide his thoughts; some he couldn't share, even with Estel. Aragorn frowned.

'Legolas…are you alright?' he asked.

Legolas nodded and went to move past the ranger. His presence caused feelings he did not want to acknowledge to rise to the surface. He froze as Aragorn grabbed his arm.

'Please Estel…I just…I need some time…'

Aragorn frowned again but nodded and let the elf go. As he watched him vanish into the surrounding forest, something stirred in the pit of his stomach, something strange but not altogether unpleasant. A familiar scent filled the air and Aragorn turned and took his beloved Arwen into his arms.

'Do you know what plagues the Prince of Mirkwood?' he asked her softly.

A frown caused her pale forehead to wrinkle as she shook her head. He kissed her gently.

'It matters not.' he whispered.

'Come dear; let us return to our chambers.' Arwen responded, pulling him inside.

Aragorn couldn't resist a final glance at the place Legolas had vanished, and Arwen sighed inwardly. She would speak to the prince in the morning; for now she had to exorcise some of her husbands' demons and save him from himself.

--

Morning arose and with it came no change in Legolas' mood. He was pacing the forest floor, his head in turmoil. If only Elrond was still alive he could go to him in confidence, he could help. There was no one else; his family wouldn't understand, he couldn't speak to Estel…hell, he could barely even look at him. He spun around and saw Arwen staring at him.

'Your eyes are clouded, brother.' She said.

'I am mourning Elrond's passing.' He responded.

Arwen tilted her head to one side.

'That is not all, I can tell. Will you not tell me?'

Legolas shook his head, and then suddenly collapsed in a pile on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, and neither are the locations. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien and various affiliated companies. There is no intention of plagiarism or copyright infringement. Everyone will be returned safe and sound, with food in their bellies and smiles on their faces (:D).

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed; I'm glad you liked the first chapter. This should be a bit longer, but…warning…character…uh, harm? Disfigurement? How would I classify that? Please R&R!

When he awoke it was with panic, which only increased when he felt someone holding him down. He began to thrash about and struck the person hard, before throwing himself into a corner, panting with fear.

'Ah, mellon nin…what has gotten into you?'

Legolas focused on the voice and saw Aragorn clutching his nose, blood seeping through his fingers.

'…Estel…what have I done?'

His eyes filled with tears and he buried his head in his hands, veiling his face with his hair. Aragorn rushed to his side and, crouching down next to him, stroked his back, his neck, his hair. Legolas pulled away, refusing to meet Aragorn's eyes. Aragorn didn't quite manage to hide the hurt he felt, and stood up, wiping the blood from his nose with his sleeve.

'I think you should leave.' Legolas whispered.

Aragorn did so, and Legolas almost cried. He knew then that he had to leave Rivendell, and soon, before things got more out of hand. He went to find Arwen to tell her that he was leaving. He found her by the horses, watching them as they frolicked in the clear Rivendell air.

'Hello Prince of Mirkwood. I trust your health has improved.' She said courteously.

'Yes, thank you. But I am afraid I must be leaving Rivendell; there are some…urgent matters I must take care of at home.'

'But you just arrived…' She whispered, frowning.

'I really am sorry, but I must take my leave. Forgive me. I will return soon.'

With that, Legolas bowed to Arwen and returned to his chambers to pack. Within a short period of time he was astride his horse at the forests edge, drinking in Rivendell's beauty. He knew he wouldn't return…at least not while Aragorn lived.

--

Aragorn entered the Great Hall where the others were gathered around a large table. Only…one was missing…the elf.

'Mornin' Aragorn.' Sam mumbled through a mouthful of bread.

Aragorn nodded and sat next to Arwen, kissing her cheek. She leant towards him and whispered in his ear, 'He left this morning.' Aragorn's eyes flashed and he stalked out of the room like the world was coming to an end. Arwen sighed wearily and returned to the lively conversation of the young hobbits. _It's as I thought; he just doesn't know it yet_, she thought to herself forlornly.

--

Aragorn had no idea why he was following Legolas. It felt like a betrayal to Arwen to do so, but he was concerned for his old friend, that's all it was. So why the guilt? His mount was breathing heavily, foamed spittle running from its mouth when he finally stopped to rest. The horses quivering muscles collapsed, and it lay there silently, looking at him reproachfully. He stroked it gently and whispered in its ear words of comfort, before instructing it to rest before it returned to Rivendell.

'I will continue on foot.' He told the horse.

And this he did. He couldn't understand why he had not yet come across the elf, unless he was still riding. But it was unlike Legolas to mistreat an animal, so perhaps he wasn't returning to Mirkwood at all. Aragorn sighed. The forest could be dangerous at night, and daylight was fading fast.

'…Legolas…where are you?' He whispered as darkness swallowed the earth.

--

There was no moon that night, and Legolas was frightened. The forest was all wrong; the trees were unusually quiet.

'What silences you?' He whispered, but received no response.

He too had abandoned his horse; right now it was en route to Mirkwood, carrying a note that explained why he was not yet ready to return. And he felt strangely relieved, for there were no more responsibilities, only himself to care for. Right now though, he could have done with the company of his horse, of anyone, really. A sound behind him made him reach for his bow, beads of sweat forming on his brow.

--

Aragorn had become quite lost. He had no idea how; he had never been lost before. But it almost seemed as if the trees were in the wrong place somehow. Frustration filled him; he was sure he was travelling in circles. He would have to stop, camp for the night, and collect his bearings at first light. But the forest was wrong, and it concerned him. Still…he was going nowhere fast. As he made to settle down, a dreadful rustling filled his head, like the death rattle of the trees. He pressed his palms to his ears, and the sound clarified. The trees were speaking to him.

'Saaa…ve himmmmm…hhhh…elpp…hhhhi…iiim…' They whispered.

'Who…who?' Aragorn cried.

'Greeeeeeee…nleaaafffff…' Was the response…and then silence.

It was all wrong, Aragorn knew. Trees weren't supposed to speak with mortals, or, rather, mortals weren't supposed to understand trees. But…Greenleaf…could they have meant Legolas, he wondered. A cry broke the still night air and it chilled the ranger to the bone. It was the cry of an elf's suffering, a torturous cry that, had nature her way, would never have cause to be uttered. Aragorn thundered through the forest toward the sound, the trees seemingly moving out of his way. As he drew nearer to the sound, the trees appeared to be closer, slowing him down. He finally stopped running and stealthily crept closer, gingerly parting tree branches. He peered into a clearing that glowed orange from the light of a fire and saw Legolas. His heart broke. The elf was tied up, his captors orcs. Fiercely jealous of an elf's beauty, when they caught one they tortured it mercilessly until nature could take no more and granted it death. They had taken his clothes, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. One was wearing his tunic, the other his leggings, both taking perverse pride in his humiliation. His bow and arrows were fodder for the fire. Legolas' face was marred by a huge cut, from his hairline across one eye to the opposing jaw line. And the blood…so much blood. Hatred filled Aragorn's heart and he grasped his sword handle. Aragorn knew that to act rashly could result in the elf's death, but he needed to let him know that he was there. A hawk cry rang out, causing hope to blossom in the elf's heart; Aragorn could see it in his face. This dimmed as the orc in his tunic licked the blood from his wound. By now all Aragorn could see was a red haze, and finally the branches parted, allowing him into the clearing. Steel flashed through the night as Aragorn fought for the love he never knew existed. When it was over he felt repulsed, the orcs blood sprayed onto the forest floor. He thought he heard a sigh of relief from the trees, but was not quite sure. Aragorn turned to Legolas. The elf had drawn his knees to his chest in an attempt to hide some of his nudity, but he was barely conscious. Aragorn quickly untied him and gently wrapped him in his cloak.

'Legolas…can you hear me?' he whispered, tenderly stroking the injured forehead.

The elf moaned before lapsing into darkness, released from his pain. Aragorn knew that if he was going to survive he must get him back to Rivendell as soon as possible. And he ran, his feet seemingly not touching the floor. Exhaustion didn't factor into his actions and he ran. By daybreak he had reached Rivendell's borders and was approached by two elven guards. He thrust Legolas at them, whispering 'Help him' before exhaustion caught up with him and he collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, and neither are the locations. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien and various affiliated companies. There is no intention of plagiarism or copyright infringement. Everyone will be returned safe and sound, with food in their bellies and smiles on their faces (:D).

A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hangers, but it makes you want to read more, no? :P

Aragorn awoke, fear coursing through his veins. He sat up in the dim light of the room and tried to slow his breathing. Movement beside him drew his attention to the presence of his wife; he was in Rivendell. But where was Legolas? He tried to get out of the bed without waking Arwen, and thought he did so successfully. However, unbeknownst to him, she was laying there awake, tears glimmering in her eyes. She knew he loved her dearly, but also that his heart was drawn to Legolas. They were destined to be together, it was written in the stars and, although that caused her pain, she knew soul mates had to come together eventually and she knew Aragorn would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. She cried softly for herself, but mostly for her husband and the golden elf, and the love they could never have.

--

Aragorn raced to Legolas' room, but did not find the elf there. It looked as though no one had been there for days. Surely he was fine? Aragorn knew he had run fast, but what if it hadn't been fast enough? What if his wound had been more serious than previously thought? What if…? He turned at the sound behind him and saw a young elf standing nervously in the doorway.

'Sir…? Master Greenleaf is not here.' He stammered.

'That is quite obvious. Where is he?' Aragorn asked, trying in vain to keep his temper under check.

'I…uh…that is…hesaidnooneistoknowwhereheisespeciallynotyou…' he said all in one breath, then turned and raced off.

Aragorn screamed and punched the wall. What was going on? He stalked through the halls of the citadel, fury growing in him. He wanted…no, needed to find Legolas. He needed to talk to him about…about things that he didn't want to talk about. Things he couldn't talk about with anyone but Legolas. He went deep into the bowels of the citadel, where no light and therefore no elf would be. Yet, he sensed someone was hidden there, where no one would unknowingly find them. He wandered in the darkness, his anger ebbing away, replaced by concern. Somehow he knew it was Legolas down here. But why? His eyes adjusted to the light (or lack thereof) and he could make out vague shapes. He paused before a door, listening to muffled sobs from within. He was in there, Legolas was in there and he was crying. He softly opened the door, and the sobbing stopped abruptly.

'Who's there?' Whispered a voice he knew so well, only never before stained with such sorrow.

'Mellon nin…?' Aragorn whispered in return.

'…Estel…how did you…I told him not to…'

'He didn't; I followed your…pain.' Aragorn muttered, knowing it to be true.

Aragorn stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him. The room was lit softly by a single candle; the light insufficient to chase the shadows from all corners. He could see Legolas' legs, but the rest of him was clothed in darkness. As he made to step forward, Legolas raised a pale, shaking hand.

'No, come no closer. Leave me Estel.'

'Legolas, I-'

He was cut off by the elf screaming 'NO!' It was so unlike him to shout that Aragorn stood in shocked silence.

'Return to Gondor with your wife and forget the name Legolas Greenleaf. It means nothing now.' Legolas spat hatefully.

'Legolas, I don't understand. Come into the light, let me see you.' Aragorn pleaded, not bothering to mask the hurt and confusion in his voice.

'No Aragorn…the atrocity that is now my face shall not be seen again, especially not by you. You should have let the orcs kill me. I would have been happier. Im fuio le (I abhor you).'

Aragorn felt the tears spring into his eyes at the hate in Legolas' words and voice. He didn't understand. A pain in his chest struck him like an arrow and he fell to his knees heavily, pressing his forehead to the cold stone floor. There, he let the tears fall.

'Legolas…meleth nin (my love)…how foolish I have been to consider similar feelings in your heart. It is all a lie, I was foolish. May I suffer eternally for the pain I have caused. Meleth nin…I will leave…so foolish of me to…care.'

He stopped mumbling, and stood; his face devoid of all expression. No hate, no love, just…emptiness. Legolas whispered softly, 'Ho meleth nin (he loves me)'. As Aragorn turned to leave he heard his name called in a voice stained with tears. He hung his head and reached for the doorknob, his hand resting on it, quivering, as a hand ran along his back. The nimble touch of the elf set his heart beating rapidly. He lifted his head and turned around.

A/N: I abhor you was the closest I could figure out to I hate you. I know abhor and hate technically mean the same thing, but generally people don't say it like that (some might, I don't know). If anyone has a better way of saying this, let me know, and I'll happily change it; elvish is not my strong point. Also advice on other elvish phrases I've pieced together would be exceedingly welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, and neither are the locations. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien and various affiliated companies. There is no intention of plagiarism or copyright infringement. Everyone will be returned safe and sound, with food in their bellies and smiles on their faces (:D).

A/N: I got carried away with that last chapter.  Sorry it took so long to update…

He saw the beautiful elf framed in the soft candlelight, his hair shimmering, encapsulating the light. His pale cheeks stained with tears, his forehead marred with worry. And the scar, puckered and red, from his hairline across one eye to the opposing jaw line, cutting through his eye, now blind. His good eye roved the ranger's face, the blue full of fear and yearning. The blind eye, still blue, but masked behind white, moved too, as though it could still see him. Aragorn just stared at the elf, his love, his soul mate. Legolas looked down, ashamed.

'I'm hideous…' He whispered.

Aragorn put his hands on Legolas' jaw and lifted his head so their eyes met. Without saying a word he moved and kissed him tenderly, saying more in this manner than words ever could. Legolas cried anew, this time tears of joy. Aragorn held the elf, his arms around his waist, as he cried, the frail body shuddering. Both men felt a happiness they had never known before, that of soul mates finding one another. Aragorn felt guilty as well, for Arwen. As he thought back over the past week, he remembered her staring at him on more than one occasion, eyes full of sorrow and…knowing. He knew he could never hurt her, but currently Legolas was all that mattered. He kissed the hollow of the elf's throat, eliciting a small gasp from him. Legolas gently pushed Aragorn away, a smile on his face but worry in his eyes and still…fear. Aragorn knew it to be fear of rejection, fear of causing disgust. If only he could let the elf know how beautiful he was, and would always be.

'Estel…' Legolas whispered, 'We mustn't…'

Aragorn looked deep into Legolas' eyes and kissed him again. The elf put up no resistance as Aragorn gently lowered him to the floor. As Aragorn's lips left his he whispered again 'We mustn't…' but Aragorn didn't stop. And in a way, Legolas was glad. He needed this, needed to be loved. He cried as Aragorn loved him, tears for the elf he had been, the beauty he had lost, the love he had gained, and the love he knew could not last. And, when all was spent, the man and the elf lay on the cold stone floor and held each other as if they were the only two in the world.

--

Aragorn tenderly ran his hand along Legolas' scar; it took all of Legolas' resolve not to flinch away. He still could not believe that anyone could find him beautiful after such disfigurement. Aragorn read this in Legolas' eyes, his movements, and choked back tears.

'Meleth nin…I am sorry…if I had only been faster, perhaps you would not suffer so…' he whispered.

Legolas looked at Aragorn's face, seeing the anguish this caused him.

'It was no fault of yours. If I had not been so foolish, perhaps none of this would have happened.'

'Would you prefer it that way?' Aragorn asked.

Legolas sat up, looking at the wall.

'Perhaps it would be better if it hadn't.' he whispered.

The words tasted vile in his mouth, and he could feel Aragorn flinch beside him. However, he knew this to be the truth; it would have been better had none of this happened. Aragorn stood, his movements stiff.

'I'm sorry, Legolas.' He whispered before leaving the elf alone in his sorrow.

--

Aragorn knew it was foolish to feel such…sorrow. He would never be able to love Legolas the way he wanted; he couldn't hurt Arwen. He entered their room, blinded by tears, and grabbed his wife, holding her tightly.

'You're crushing me, dear…' she whispered tenderly.

He released her slightly and she breathed deeply, brushing the hair from his eyes.

'I have been a fool,' he murmured, 'Can you forgive me?'

Arwen smiled at her bear of a husband, so forlorn. She loved him more in that moment than she ever had, despite what she suspected had happened.

'It is not necessary, Aragorn. You have done nothing for which I need to forgive you. The question is can you forgive yourself?'

Aragorn smiled, his lips quivering. His heart filled with love for her, and he thought perhaps he may be able to forget about Legolas. But for that to happen he had to leave Rivendell.

'I wish to return to Gondor.' He whispered, resolve in his eyes.

'I know. I am not yet ready to leave Rivendell, but you may return home. I will return soon.'

Aragorn pulled her tenderly toward him, whispering 'Thank you', and, kissing her gently, left the room. Arwen knew she wouldn't see him again until she returned to Gondor. She sat quietly for a moment before rising and entering the citadel in search of the elf who had caused Aragorn such pain.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, and neither are the locations. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien and various affiliated companies. There is no intention of plagiarism or copyright infringement. Everyone will be returned safe and sound, with food in their bellies and smiles on their faces (:D).

A/N: I know, it's been like, months. But I kind of sort of forgot about this and then I've been really and I know, excuses, excuse, but… Oh just read it already.

Legolas had dressed and was sitting in the darkness once more, berating himself for hurting Aragorn so. He knew he had to go and apologize, make everything alright, but that would mean leaving here and showing his face. And he was so…disfigured. He didn't know if he was strong enough to do so. He thought of Aragorn and made up his mind; he had to do it. For Aragorn.

--

Arwen found Legolas hidden in an alcove, trembling fearfully.

'Mellon nin, come out of there.' She said softly.

'I cannot.' He mumbled.

'If you do not come out you will never catch up to my husband.'

Legolas looked at her, horrifies.

'M'Lady…I ask your forgiveness-'

'Shush now. You need fear no recrimination from me. I love Aragorn dearly, and he loves me, and we must, for the sake of propriety and our kingdoms be man and wife. But all along I have known his heart was not wholly mine. It hurts, yes, but it would hurt more were I to keep him from happiness. You, prince of Mirkwood, can offer him the happiness I cannot.'

Legolas stared at her, tears building.

'M'Lady…you are wise and understanding. But I fear I may have destroyed everything. I simply couldn't ask him to choose me over you…nor could I believe he would choose monstrosity over beauty.'

'Mellon nin…your beauty is great, even though you are marred. Did you not see Aragorn as he loved you? He is scarred…but is he not beautiful?'

Legolas smiled softly, ashamed of how selfish he had been.

'Where can I find him?'

'He has returned to Gondor. You hurt him deeply, but there is still time to heal. He left not long ago…surely you can catch him.'

Legolas bowed to Arwen.

'Diola lle (Thank you).' He whispered before racing off.

--

Legolas had no trouble at all finding Aragorn. In his grief the ranger wasn't exactly being quiet. Legolas watched him as he made camp, still struggling over whether or not to go to him. What Arwen had said was wise indeed…but still. He shuffled nervously. Aragorn heard the noise but didn't know what it was…nor did he care. The pain he felt at Legolas' rejection was unlike anything he had encountered. And although he loved Arwen, he knew it would never be the same. Never. He sighed, cursing the heavens for doing this to him. The shuffling sound came again and he frowned.

'Can you not just leave me to my solitude?' he called out, not caring if it were friend or foe.

'W-would you like that?' Legolas stammered.

Aragorn stood at the sound of his voice, scanning the tree-line, but he could not see the elf.

'Legolas?' he asked.

'Estel.' Came the response.

'What are you doing here?'

Legolas heard the struggle in Aragorn's voice as he tried to remain aloof and uncaring and failed, miserably. He darted from the trees and into Aragorn's arms, sobbing against his chest. After a momentary pause Aragorn's arms encircled him. They stood like that for a while, until finally Legolas' tears ran dry.

'I am sorry, Estel…' he whispered, his voice hoarse. 'Can you…ever forgive me for the pain that I have caused?'

Aragorn kissed his elf passionately, and in that moment all else was forgotten. All that mattered was their embrace, Aragorn's mouth on his.

EPILOGUE

The reign of the King and Queen of Gondor was, perhaps, the happiest the city had seen. And if you heard rumours of lusty glances and secret touches between the King and the golden elf that lived in the castle or of secret rendezvous' between the Queen and other elves, well…

A/N: Ta-da! Sorry the ending took so long. But they are happy now, see! :) And yes, Legolas is whiny about his looks, but he is just afraid. And I do believe Arwen would be that understanding, I really do.


End file.
